


Inconspicuous

by Winteronmars



Series: Visibility [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, well they only appear in the fantasy but its mostly fantasy so i think they deserve a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteronmars/pseuds/Winteronmars
Summary: Spock decides to expand his options for self exploration.
Series: Visibility [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565170
Kudos: 27





	Inconspicuous

The idea would not leave him alone. Several days later, alone, in his dorm, light out, other possibilities filled his mind and he did not have sufficient self-control to cease thinking of them. There were, garments, accessories, toys, things that could be worn, discretely, under the clothes, in public. Spock felt himself twitch in his hand at the thought. And then—he stilled and sat up, switching the light back on and opening his computer console. It was, if not logical, acceptable, to experiment with oneself in this way. Anything he purchased would be delivered anonymously. As exciting as the prospect was, virtual shopping was not the most inspiring of stimuli and his system had calmed slightly by the time he returned to bed and shut the computer off again.

He ran his fingers along the underside of his cock gently.

Any experimentation would need to begin slowly, in case he experienced discomfort, or was unable to maintain his composure. The smallest of the toys should sit comfortably enough that he could walk normally. He would insert it and redress. Spock, and most students at the academy, wore pants in their off time, but given that he suspected it would be difficult to maintain his erection internally, a robe or a dress—he reversed his fantasy. It was more pleasing to imagine wearing pants. He would not go far from his dorm room. There was a small shopping center only a block off campus that he found pleasant, it would be reasonable to visit there and look at the items for sale, if he wished to buy something he could, but likely he would be distracted. The movement of walking would be a constant reminder.

Spock tightened his hand and breathed in, for the sake of realism, he slicked a finger with his body’s own lubrication and pressed it inside himself, slowly, gently. The purpose of the exercise was not to directly provide stimulation, nor to stretch himself. He simply wanted to feel the intrusion into his body.

There was a yarn and needle crafts shop that Spock had been meaning to enter for several weeks, he would stop at the window and admire the skeins of yarn and handmade items, trying to distract himself from the sensation of his own pulse in his cock, the awkwardness of the plug. Then he would move on.

He shifted on the bed, trying to press against his hands, mildly frustrated when they moved with him.

It would be best to purchase some small item, perhaps from the small Vulcan supermarket near the edge of the shopping center. But the possibility of encountering another Vulcan in the shop was quite high and not a pleasant prospect. Perhaps the excitement of wearing the plug would be enough. He knew he would be aching by then with the effort of remaining outwardly composed. The desire to touch himself would be great, and he would resist. Window shopping completed; he would return to campus.

Spock’s hand moved more quickly, he was sticky along the inside of his thighs, the hair on his stomach and around his cock was wet. His breath and the slick sound were loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Walking back from his excursion would be excruciating in a wonderful way. He would be impatient, although not visibly, to return to the privacy of his dorm and be free to stimulate himself fully. In his haste he would walk quickly, a habit he was already aware of, and the movement would rock the toy, bringing stimulation that would only increase his desire. At this point, his erection would be too difficult to contain. Perhaps the head of his cock would be pressed against the damp front of his underwear, a sensation he was familiar with. Wet, it was too rough on such a sensitive area of the body.

Fingers circled and pressed only on the head, and Spock’s entire body shuddered.

The feeling of the fabric, not wholly pleasant, was enjoyable for being so intimately related to the illicitness of the excursion. To be so internally aroused and to have not one of the other pedestrians know—

He did not have enough hands. He slipped his middle finger inside himself along side his pointer finger and as he tightened his grip the heat and electricity built. Spock skipped forward to the end of the story he had built for himself.

When he made it finally to his dorm he would, as he had in the past, prop himself against the closed door, or perhaps collapse in his desk chair, hand already pressed under his pants to apply friction, muscles clenched tightly, in his thighs so he would not collapse, in his stomach, around the toy—

The electricity in his hands preceded the wave that left him breathless and writhing as come spilled over his fingers.


End file.
